Unlikely Pair
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: After the death of the most of the royal family a change in the protests of vampire society was made. Naruto, a royal vampire gained an rebel of a guard. While trust lies with the pair there are far to many buried secrets. CREATED AU; POSSIBLE SASUNARU
1. Unlikely Pair

Unlikely Pair

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto crosses the floor picking up an expensive coat. Though the last of the royal family the blonde was not impressed by the fur. Instead the teen disappears from sight towards where his guard sleeps.

The Uchiha lies across a bed asleep. The blonde curls up next to the raven teen. Sasuke smirks placing an arm over Naruto. The blonde curls up against his guard with a murr. Sasuke glances towards Naruto. "Too much attention?"

"I don't want to deal with them. Just want to sleep." There's a bit of a snicker from the raven teen. The royal soon hides his face in the crook of his guard's neck.

"Sasuke?" There's a small noise in reply. "You're not bohtered by me being here, are you?" The blnde hears a bit of laughter. Cobalt eyes close with the sun. sasuke watches the blonde fight the urge to sleep until there's an answer. The raven vampire shakes his head silently.

The squeak of the rails to Sasuke's bed is the last thing the bloode hears. The raven guard's eyes close moments later. For the royal sleep would be deep and could be deadly. For his guard sleep was easily interrupted. The blonde never worried in the company of the raven teen.

Naruto wakes to the sound of faint music. The was alone in the bed. The moon shown through the thin curtain. Moving from the warmth of the blankets the blonde shivers. Naruto watches a blade glide far too easily through a piece of pole then get spun before sliding into its sheath. For only being slightly older than the blonde Sasuke was far more deadly the the older guards.

When Naruto's parents were killed the blonde took to clinging selfishly to the raven guard. Enforcing the behavior of Naruto was the fact Sasuke had blew in order to protect the blonde. Though the move was reckless in the _Court's_ opinion it had saved Naruto from harm.

Sasuke was not the same as others that guarded a royal. The Uchiha was swifter and more aggressive. Then again the idea of the younger Uchiha guarding a royal had first been protested; that was until others were slaughtered with the blonde's parents.

Naruto trusted Sasuke over all other vampires he came in contact with. Would that continue once naruto knew the Uchiha's whole story? It was also true that Sasuke's older sibling was not a guard any longer. Just what lie in the history of the Uchiha bloodline?


	2. Rude Discussion

Rude Discussion

By: Itachi Silverwolf

The elder that threw the piece of wood laughs loudly as it falls in pieces in front of the Uchiha. "Still have it I see." Sasuke narrows his eyes a bit staring at the **older** vampire. "You are correct, this isn't a social call." There's a nod from the Uchiha and a look towads Naruto.

The blonde lowers his head a moment before he hear Sasuke's voice. "Stay here. I promise whatever you ask for will be done. But for now do not follow me Naruto." Cobalt eyes go wide. The raven teen leaves the blonde standing in the room with the music still playing. The elder follows the Uchiha.

"You know well when he discovers you and those that follow you without question carry the Carthrows virus you'll all be gotten rid of." Sasuke looks at the elder with narrowed eyes. There's a growl. It was more than a threat. The Carthrows virus could kill with ease and most vampire did not survive it. Some managed to mutate the virus but it also mutated their genetic code. "If you trust your prince so much than why not show him." Sasuke growls menacing as the elder reaches for the oversized jacket draped about the Uchiha.

"I'm not showing him anything. It isn't his business. He's not my friend. I am his guard." The elder pulls the parially unzipped jacket from the Uchiha's shoulders revealing a pair of wings. Sasuke snatches the jacket upward with a movement of his arms. "You ever touch me again I'll kill you." There's laugher from the other vampire. "Where's my brother now?"

Another bit of laughter. "Itachi isn't doing so well lately. There is no cure for the virus that is destroying him. You know that and each time you give him your blood it only slows his death. Why continue to make him suffer?"

Sasuke words come as a growl. "You have no right to tell me I'm causing his suffering. You are the ones that caused it! You turned the virus free among my family! You murdered my kind!" There's another growl from the raven male until a door opens with a groan of the hinges. Peeking inside is Naruto.

Sasuke shakes his head lightly. At least Naruto had missed the conversation before his nosiness got the better of him. The raven vampire only waves a hand beckoning the other. There's no comment from the elder vampire as he lowers his head in a bow towards the prince. There's half a grin from Naruto before dismissing the other vampire. The blonde places his arms around Sasuke's neck running his nose along the skin. The raven vampire moves slightly. "You **know ****well** you **aren't** supposed to be taking blood from me." There's a bit of a nervous laugh from the blonde.

"Sasuke, after I _eat_ are we really going anywhere I want?" There's a firm nod from the slightly older of the pair. There's a grin and a laugh from the blonde. With it Naruto throws his arms around the Uchiha's neck happily. "Thank you!" If distracting naruto would keep him from asking questions about the converation between himself and the elder th Uchiha would gladly do so. Also there were no lessons for the blonde tonight anyway.

Moving from the room Sasuke takes Naruto down a flight of stiars towards donors. Those that willing gave up their blood to a vampire. Sasuke would not be in the room with Naruto while the blonde helped himself to blood. A vampire with the Carthrows virus was far to aggressive to fed from a human donor like the blonde would. It was best not provoked the act in the Uchiha's opinion.

_**A/N: Should this keep going? Is anyone interested in knowing more about the virus? Should that be covered in the next chapter? **_


	3. Provoked

Provoked

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto walks the streets with Sasuke near. The blonde happily bounces with each step. The raven male keeps watch of the scenery. Though Naruto glances back towards Sasuke curious. "How come you don't ever take blood from the donors?" Sasuke tilts his head a moment trying to decide an answer that would not give away the whole reason.

"I do. But it's not my job to stuff myself. My job is to watch over you." Half a lie wouldn't harm, right? Besides Sasuke really did not wish to explain anything he didn't have to. Watching Naruto made it seem like the blonde was satisified with the answer. For now Sasuke watches Naruto bounce past a movie theater only to return and pull the raven vampire inside along with him.

"Naruto." There was laughter at Sasuke's protest. "I swear..." The comment ends up null when the other realizes the look across Naruto's face. It's gone from being lit up to pouting. "Fine." There's another grin as Naruto drags Sasuke along towards the counter. It doesn't take long for the blonde to not only pick the movie but also decide his snacks. Sasuke doubted much of the items purchased would be eaten in the theater. After all Naruto had just had a meal of blood not long ago. Most likely Naruto would hide the candy within his pockets for later. Not as if he had to... the blonde was the prince.

In the darkness around the pair the Uchiha opens a paper wrapper. The menthol tasting capsule had a horrible taste. But the raven vampire had become used to it. Besides it would keep him from being tempted into turning the theater visit into a bit _more_. Unlike Naruto Sasuke didn't have exactly have a _ready_ supply of blood whenever it was wanted.

"Popcorn?" There was a slight shake of the other's head. Though after watching the blonde a moment the refusal was resended. There was laughter from Naruto as Sasuke realizes popcorn and the disolving capsule do not mix. Someone from down the asile looks towards Naruto. Leaning against the raven vampire a bit cobalt eyes cose briefly. "After this what do you want to do?" Sasuke doesn't give an answer to the blonde. Instead he gestures for Naruto to pay attention to his movie. There's a small sigh from Naruto; which the blonde believes will go unnoticed.

Oynx eyes glance towards Naruto. What was the blonde disappointed about? He had gotten to disappear shopping and was now watching a movie. Had he been with anyone else they'd told him a stern 'no' to it all. Yet here the blonde was pouting while staring at the screen. Sasuke takes another bit of popcorn.

Naruto half smirks. "Then it's not the way the popcorn tastes?" Sasuke shakes his head lightly. "What caused the face you made?" Sasuke waits a moment hoping Naruto's attention will go back towards the flickering picture. Instead the blonde stares at the other. Digging through his pockets Sasuke reveals a a second paper wrapped capsule. Naruto takes the item and sniffs it. Sasuke watches the royal wrinkle his nose. The raven vampires snatches the object from Naruto's hand. "What is that?"

Sasuke sighs. "Something you don't have to worry about." The blonde seems puzzled. Sasuke shoves the wrapped capsule back into his pocket. "Do you trust me Naruto?" There's a nod from the blonde without a second of waiting. "Then just trust that it's nothing bad and leave it at that."

Naruto sighs a bit loudly attracting a bit of attention. A glare from Sasuke leaves the person staring turning away. "You never tell me anything." The blonde pouts and then hides against Sasuke a bit. The raven male watches Naruto's actions. Staring downward towards the other's throat makes Sasuke move slightly. Naruto looks at Sasuke briefly. "You can if you want. I won't tell."

Sasuke looks away. "You know taking blood for you is punishable by death." There's a sigh. "Naruto, it's a mix of blood and herbs. It's not the best thing to be tasting. But it has a purpose." Naruto looks at Sasuke a moment knowing even if he was bitten it'd be a secret kept. Though Sasuke's words tell him there would be no _drawing_ of his blood.

_**A/N: Bit one sided maybe? Hn... should I keep going?**_


	4. Painful Mercy

Painful Mercy

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto sits alone waiting for the elder ampires that were supposed to show. Most of the elders refused having Sasuke present even though Naruto felt more comfortable with the Uchiha near. There was a small noise heard from behind a curtain. The blonde glances to notice the jaguarundi. "Karin."

The reddish furred animal moves towards Naruto with a stretch. A small purr greets the prince before the _animal_ slides to the floor lying down along the prince's feet. There's a bit of laughter. "He didn't forget." Naruto watches as Karin stretches and then rises to sitting.

_"__There's__nothing__that__is__forgotten.__You__should__know__that__yourself,__young__prince.__"_ Instead of protesting Naruto scratches the feline. Since she'd taken longer to appear Naruto had figured he'd been forgotten. Now it was obvious Sasuke had not forgotten to leave Naruto protected. There was a soft growl from Karin as something new slips through the shadows.

Naruto watches slowly realizing it is the elders. A hand reaches out to rest upon the side of the feline. No vampire traveled alone and yet the elders expected their prince to wait for them alone. Staring at the feline a moment they mutter a protest.

"You aren't alone either." Cobalt eyes go to the wolves that traveled with them. Moving across the room suddenly is a pair of wolves. The pair soon flank the feline at Naruto's side. The elders decide to make themselves comfortable along the chairs and prepare their proposal.

"Three shifters and six shadowed vampires. Your guard certainly does not trust anyone." Naruto grins a moment. Why should Sasuke trust someone that left even Naruto uncomfortable? "Before we begin I would suggest you tell the shifters to go." Naruto shakes his head. Karin growls in the elder vampires direction. The blonde snickers.

"I'm making the suggestion for the benefit of my own wolves. Naruto..." The next sentence is cut off by a menacing growl. The sound doesn't come from the shifters near the royal or the vampires outside the room. The noise is traveling through a shaft from below. "What the hell was that noise?" Naruto shrugs. Though the expression upon the blonde face plainly states he's more interested in the noise he heard and not the elder vampires he's supposed to be meeting with.

Rising from where he is the blonde looks towards the trio of shifters. Karin rises and soon leads the way. Taking the royal back behind the curtain she came from. Naruto looks at her; obivously the blonde knew nothing of the pasageways behind the tapestry of the estate.

Paws lead Naruto down the stairway. Paws flank the prince from behind. There was a small growl from the wolves. Obviously the pair didn't like the idea of taking Naruto down into the bowels of the estate. The jaguarundi in the lead moves a bit swifter when she hears the sound of something breaking.

Naruto looks to notice Sasuke kneeling along the floor. The vampire's eyes are closed. The blonde's eyes go wide when he notices the tinge of blood along Sasuke's clothing. The pair of wolves move infront of the blonde not allowing him to enter the actual room. Sasuke's jacket lies along a chair close to the doorway. "He's bleeding." Karin watches Suigetsu's jaw clasp down on Naruto's wrist. While not breaking skin the wolf was inded restraining the royal.

Cobalt eyes go wide when Naruto realizes the blood he sees isn't coming from Sasuke at all. The room is home to an older vampire. The blonde looks at Suigetsu. "Is he..." The feline with Naruto lowers her head. They all know what is happening. The older of the siblings had been begging for death for a while now. The only way to end the suffering of a vampire with the Carthrows virus was to drain their blood. Of course no vampire would do that unless they all ready carried the virus. Naruto watches tears fall from closed eyes. A act of smypathy... and yet still painful. It seemed this time the younger Uchiha would grant his brother's request. Naruto looks at Karin. "This is mercy, isn't it?" The trio of shifters use actions to tell Naruto his choice is correct.


	5. In Anger and Fear

In Anger and Fear

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto begins to pull his wrist from the wolf's jaws. Suigetsu growls a bit knowing the blonde is the last person Sasuke wishes to deal with. Because of the gathering of elders the guard had a night away. As Naruto pulls away Suigetsu growls again. Not even Karin is able to stop the blonde from reaching Sasuke. There's a pause upon the sight of the wings. The Uchiha slowly rises turning once he hears Naruto.

"Leave me alone." Naruto stares at the raven vampire a moment. "Aren't you going to run?" The pair of wings stretch farther into sight. "You'll have it also." The blonde stares at Sasuke. Cobalt eyes look at each of the wings. Karin moves shifting.

"Others are infected also. You should run now." There was a snicker. If she got rid of the prince then she'd be able to curl up against the Uchiha. She snickers until cobalt eyes narrow. Naruto stares at the shifter with look of only half caution.

"Sasuke, I will not leave you be. It was..." The Uchiha growls and wraps a hand around both of the blonde's wrists, trapping them. Naruto's eyes don't go wide. Holding back his fear Naruto stares back at Sasuke. The raven vampire narrows his eyes intoa glare making the blonde uncomfortable. There's a loud breath from Naruto. "Do it. Bite me... spread the virus."

There's a shakes of the head from the guard. The royal shivers as the other runs his nose along tanned skin. There was a thought of breaking skin. Cobalt eyes go a bit wide as he watches the slight bare of fangs. "You have the virus, don't you?" Sasuke looks at Naruto as he moves away from his throat.

"Why else would I be willing to end the suffering of my own brother?" Though with those words onyx eyes do not meet cobalt. Naruto's fingers move to wipe at the tear streaks left along pale skin. Naruto's head lowers some as the slightly older vampire turns away from his touch. "It's better this way."

There's half a growl from Naruto. "You're an idiot. You think because you have Carthrows I'm going to run. I won't leave your side." There's a growl from Sasuke. Cobalt eyes narrow. "You don't have the right to tell me to leave. The other six, do they have it?" Sasuke looks away. Suigetsu looks at Karin.

"We all have it. The three of us and the six of them. Even he has it." Sasuke looks at Karin with narrowed eyes. "Go ahead. Become angry. But this is for all the times you ignored me except when you were _hungry_." Sasuke looks at Karin with a snicker.

Naruto looks between the pair a moment. Before the words stated registor. Everyone Sasuke had brought in to the estate with him had the Casthrows virus. None of them had ever placed their fangs into the royal. "Tell me about the virus." Sasuke shakes his head and releases his grasp on Naruto's wrists.

The Uchiha goes to leave until the blonde places a hand along his wings. Though Naruto's careful not to damage them there's a glance back from the touch. Sasuke wraps his hands around the blonde's wrists again. This time Naruto cries out as he shoved against a wall. The glare _burrows_ **deep** into the blonde. Sasuke's eyes go to Naruto's throat again. The blonde doesn't move as he watches fangs extend. Coabalt eyes stare realizing that Sasuke waspreparing to draw his blood. Suigetsu growls along with the Juugo. The pair watch Sasuke turn his attention away.

Naruto takes half a breath. There's a small cry as fangs break skin. Karin watches Juugo tart his way up the stairs towards the elders. An arm wraps around Sasuke. "Don't! This is my business alone. If you reveal this I'll tell of your own infection." There's a slight wince as the blonde feels Sasuke gnaw at the wound a bit.

_**A/N: Okay... this could be all I write for this. Then again I haven't decided yet. Opinions?**_


End file.
